


we’re not anything you don’t want us to be (but i’m here, if you change your mind)

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has a simple relationship with Scott, if only he would stop being so charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we’re not anything you don’t want us to be (but i’m here, if you change your mind)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something cheerful while I finish off another Scott/Lydia fic. So here you go! FLUFF. Enjoy while you can /cackles.

One thing Lydia has found Scott is good at is listening. He can sit across from her or on the end of the phone for hours and he doesn't drift in and out of the conversation or walk away from the phone. He actually listens.

It’s refreshing after a countless list of boyfriends who never did.

Not that Scott's her boyfriend. He’s her best friend’s ex. Of course, that didn't stop her from kissing him in the coach’s office when Allison and Scott. It certainly hasn't stopped her stealing kisses from him these passed few months of supernatural chaos that is now her high school experience.

She’s only human, after all. She has needs.

And it’s nice, talking to someone. Her and Allison are still bridging the gap between each other since Allison’s months of radio silence. Jackson's gone. Her mother has a new girlfriend and it’s hardly like Lydia can talk about supernatural creatures with her. And since Danny started dating Boyd, it’s hard to get in a word edgewise that doesn't revolve around Danny and Boyd's ice rink dates or the fact that Erica is helping them rebuild a car together.

Lydia is so glad her relationship with Scott isn’t so demanding. Her clothing budget is through the roof enough as it is because of all the supernatural goo and blood. The last thing she needs is car oil stains to deal with.

Scott and her are simple.

Or they would be if only Scott would stop being so utterly charming.

He leaves her notes in her locker and flowers at her house. He fixes her car when it breaks down and picks her up from parties when she’s too drunk to drive. He lets her ride on the back of his bike and he got her a discount on Prada’s last check-up.

“We’re not dating,” she says to him between kisses.

He smiles against her lips. “We’re not anything you don’t want us to be, but I’m here, if you change your mind.”

She smiles, shaking her head. That is such a typical thing for Scott to say. Understanding yet teasing. She fists her hands tighter into his hair. “Shut up.”

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
